


Bolster

by matrixaffiliate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, prompt from Friends TV Show, romione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixaffiliate/pseuds/matrixaffiliate
Summary: Loving Hermione isn't necessarily easy, but Ron won't have her any other way.Post-Hogwarts Ron/Hermione fluff story. One-shot. Rated T.





	Bolster

**Author's Note:**

> @hillnerd on Tumblr shared this post from @lizzie-mcguire of a Friends episode and related it to romione and I fell in love with the idea! So have a romione one-shot from a Friends scene. :)
> 
> Link: https://lizzie-mcguire.tumblr.com/post/141977426305

Ron was just going to stop by and drop off the list of ideas from his mum to Hermione and her mum. He knew that they were hosting a tea with the Muggles Hermione had grown up with, but he and Harry had a mission to leave for tomorrow and he didn't want to spend his last night talking about wedding things. He didn't want to spend it talking at all.

He quietly unlocked the door to the Granger home and slipped inside. He knew they would all be out in the garden, so he walked to the kitchen to leave the list on the counter before heading back out to finish prepping for the mission. As he turned to leave he caught a snippet of conversation from the open door that made him pause and step closer.

"I do hope you've calmed down, my dear. I remember you were a high strung little thing."

Ron frowned at the comment, mostly because it was Hermione who responded.

"I've had a lot of time to grow up."

"Yes," a new voice chimed in, "but you best be cautious of it. If a child struggles to be flexible, they'll struggle as an adult too."

"Oh, yes," the first voice sounded, "I have a niece, ruined her marriage because she wasn't willing to bend."

"I don't believe that will be a problem for Hermione," Ron grinned at the sound of his almost-mother-in-law's voice.

"My sister doesn't believe it was her daughter's fault either," the woman's tone was condescending.

Ron was just about to walk out there and give these old crones a piece of his mind when Hermione's voice rang out.

"Oh, we're running low on tea, I'll just go fetch some more."

Ron quickly pulled away from the door to keep from getting hit as his fiancée swung it open.

"Ron!" Hermione gasped.

"Are you alright?"

"You startled me is all," Hermione sighed and moved to the kettle. "Did you bring that list from your mum?"

Ron nodded but cornered her by the counter. "I heard what they were saying, love. I was about to come out and give those puffed up birds a word."

Hermione sighed and shook her head, "Don't do that. They're really not worth the effort."

"But you are," Ron framed her body with his arms, resting his hands against the counter. "You are worth everything."

And he meant it. The war had shown him that. He'd never forgive himself for walking away from her. No matter how many times she and Harry assured him it was the Horcrux, Ron didn't dare believe it. He didn't dare let himself become lax with Hermione. He still had nightmares of listening to her scream in Malfoy Manor. He was determined to live the rest of his life showing her he could be everything she needed and wanted. He wasn't going to make the same mistakes twice. He was going to show her that she was worth more than anything to him.

Hermione's blush was slow but she looked down at their feet, refusing to meet his eye.

"You're worth it all too, Ron, I'm just sorry that I'm sort of a big package."

"Wait," Ron bent down to make her look at him, "you aren't letting what those ninnies said get to you, are you?"

Hermione sighed, "I'm not an idiot, they're right, I was a high strung kid. And I do tend to be completely rigid on things once I get going. I struggle to relax, and I tend to overreact. I know what I am, Ron."

Ron stared at her a moment, trying to find the right words.

"You're right that you're not easy-going, but you're passionate, and that's good." She gave him a downcast smile and Ron huffed before trying again.

"And when you get upset about the little things, I think that I'm pretty good at making you feel better about that. And that's good too." She laughed, a small burst of happiness, and Ron grinned.

"So they can say you're high maintenance, but it's ok because I like," Ron leaned down to whisper the last words against her lips, "maintaining you."

Hermione's arms wrapped around his neck as she closed the distance between their lips and Ron pulled her up to sit on the counter behind her. He loved eliminating most of their height difference sometimes; it seemed to do things to Hermione to be on even footing, and he liked spurring her on.

He had no intention of breaking the kiss, but a quiet chuckle sounded behind them and Hermione immediately drew back at the sound of her father.

"Sorry," she was bright red.

Ron ran a hand along the back of his neck and looked over at his almost-father-in-law, who was currently smiling at him.

"I'm glad it's you," her dad smiled, "I can't think of anyone more suited to maintaining my daughter."

"I didn't tell him to say that," Hermione hid her face in Ron's chest.

"I know, dear," her dad winked at Ron before heading into his study and shutting the door.

"I should get the tea back out," Hermione sighed and slid off the counter.

"Just come home with me," Ron caught her hand, "Tell those crones to go home."

Hermione smiled and squeezed his hand. "I'll be home in an hour."

Ron groaned, "Fine, but I will be stark naked when you walk in the door."

"Ditto," Hermione winked at him before kissing his cheek and taking the tea out to the garden.


End file.
